guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing
Guild History / Historie Guildy The Thing byl založen hráči M-Scottie a Phillipson v Září 2007. Po těžkých útrapách, odchodu jednoho ze zakladatelů a přechodem z International guildu se z něj konečně stal čistokrevný československý guild. Po roce trvání a stagnace se připojilo několik nadšenců a guild začal opět vzkvétat. Za rychlým vývojem stáli především Silvestr-sk a Slovensky-Zabijak, který bohužel opustil naši guildu po rozepřích s mnohými členy. Návrat Phillipsona je ovšen další světlou zprávou v naší historii. ---- Název guildu The Thing byl inspirován stejnojmeným filmovým horrorem s Kurtem Russellem v hlavní roli z roku 1982. Americké vědce vyruší divoký vrtulníkový nálet jejich norských kolegů, kteří pronásledují a střílí po prchajícím psovi. Jejich lov dopadne neúspěšně a pes najde útočiště právě ve stanici Američanů. Norové zmizí bez jakéhokoliv vystětlení situace. Američtí polárníci však brzy začínají zjišťovat, že se psem není něco v pořádku. Je totiž infikován nebezpečným mimozemským virem, který využívá tělesné schránky zvířat a lidí ke svému zdokonalování a navíc ještě na svém hostiteli zkouší ledacos nového. Polárníkům tak nezbývá nic jiného, než bránit své životy. Vezmou do rukou plamenomety a každý věří jen sám sobě... The Thing, který svým dějem velmi připomíná legendárního Vetřelce, je remeakem snímku z roku 1951 s názvem The Thing from Another World režiséra Howarda Hawkse a současně je první částí Carpeterovi pozdější trilogie "Apocalypse Trilogy" - dalšími jsou Prince of Darkness (1987) a In the Mouth of Madness (1995). Skvělou hudbu složil Enio Morricone (mj. Tenkrát na Západě). The Thing oplývá po celou dobu napínavým dějem, výborný je i nápad mimozemského viru, jenž napadá a poté zcela ovládne lidské tělo. Hereckému osazenstvu vévodí Kurt Russell, trikové efekty byly svěřeny Stanu Winstonovi a ten, jak je u něj zvykem, podal mistrovské dílo! The Thing je prostě filmem, který se musí vidět! Více informací naleznete zde -> http://www.csfd.cz/film/1329-vec-tvor-thing-the/ Actions / Události Naruto měl kreativní večer.. Rules / Pravidla - Pouze pro CZE a SVK hráče. - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 30 pro p2p a lvl 50 pro f2p - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 50 pro p2p a lvl 100 pro f2p - podmínka pro lvl guildy 40 Případné vyjímky řeší Leader a Zástupci ---- Upozornění !!! Chraňte svoje accounty.. za žádnou cenu nedávajte heslo a nick druhým osobám. Pokud budete vykradeni, bude s Vámi zacházeno jako s nežádoucí osobou, která bude z guildu vyhoštěna. Braňte Perce.. kdykoli bude napaden náš perc, je Vaší povinností bránit jej i kdyby stál proti přesile. Chovejte se týmově a čestně.. nenapadejte slovně jiné hráče nebo dokonce kolegy z guildy. Vše jde řešit mírovou cestou domluvy nebo ignorací. Zlodějina.. je neodpustitelným prohřeškem. Netrestá se jen exekucí, nekonečným vláčením Vašeho odporného jména bahnem ale i upozorněním na Vás (jiným guildám, moderátorovi apod.) a následným agressem jak jen to bude v silách kohokoli poblíž. Rights / Práva - On Trial - 0+ xp(pro guild) - Právě přijatý do guildy a neověřený (min xp do guildy 5%) - Initiate - 2000+ xp - Prověřený bez práv (5%) - Scout - 5000+ xp - Nejnižší rank s právem XP manage, zneužití se trestá (5%) - Spy - 10000+ xp - Průzkumník, bez nových práv (5%) - Reservist - 15000+ xp 60+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, invite new members (5%) - Guard - 20000+ xp 70+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, brání perceptora (4%) - Murderer - 30000+ xp 80+ lvl - Povinnost bránit perceptora, place a perceptor (3%) - Protector - 50000+ xp lvl 100+ - žádná nová práva (2%) - Chosen One - nejvíce xp pro guild (1%) - Second in Command - nejlepší výběr v guildě, nejméně 3 měsíce v guildě (1%) - lvl 100+ - Treasure Hunter - titul udělený nejlepším Enutrofům (min rank Guard pro postup) - Breeder - stará se o výchovu krocanů (min rank Reservist, větší důvěra) - Colector Killer - Povolení zabíjet vybrané perceptory jiných guild (min rank Murderer) - Muse - Jedinečný rank pro Můzu guildy Leader má právo na vyjímku v udílení práv i ranku podle svého uvážení. Members / Členové Ashrin - ( Eniripsa lvl 158 ) - Leader Housenka-Cz - ( Sacrier lvl 68 ) - Merchant M-Scottie - ( Iop lvl 186 ) - Chosen One Slartibarkfast - ( Enutrof lvl 170 ) - Treasurer Kexik-sk - ( xelor lvl 136 ) - Protector -cleara- ( Sram lvl 120 ) - Second in Command Phillipson - ( Cra lvl 149 ) - Breeder Nasynka-cz - ( Iop lvl 64 ) - Muse Narutouzumaki-cze - ( Ecaflip lvl 124 ) - Breeder Maills-cz - ( Ecaflip lvl 125 ) - Protector Silvester-Sk - ( Eniripsa lvl 138 ) - Second in Command Misulka - ( Iop lvl 122 ) - Second in Command SK-drtic-SK - ( Iop lvl 109 ) - Protector Hozy-cz -( Pandava lvl 90 ) - Murder Saia-CZ - ( Sacrier lvl 123 ) - Scout Main Profesions (lvl)/ Hlavní Profese Alchemist - Ashrin (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (68) Farmer - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (64) - Arri-sk (100) Lumberjack - Ashrin (55) - -cleara-(38) Miner - Slartibarkfast (92) - -cleara-(33) - Hozy-cz (38) Fisherman Hunter - Housenka-Cz (1) Baker - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) - Arri-sk (85) Handyman - Hozy-cz (10) Jeweller - Ashrin (81/100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (30) Shoemaker - -cleara-(29) - Narutouzumaki-cze (38) Tailor - Slartibarkfast (58) Bow Carver Staff Carver Wand Carver Axe Smith Dagger Smith - Maills-cz (38) Hammer Smith - Kexik-sk (66/100) Shovel Smith - Slartibarkfast(65/100) Sword Smith - M-Scottie (93/100) Shield Smith - Narutouzumaki-cze (20) Allies / Spojenci Za přátele či spojence považujeme české a slovenské hráče (ne nutně -> zloději, hlupáci, agresoři apod.). ---- Zpřátelené guildy -Bohemian_Cavalry ---- Guildy, na které NEÚTOČÍME! - The Home - Touch of Funk - Wish - Babylon - Fantasia Enemies / Nepřátelé Za nepřátele považujte konstantně Polské a Brazilské hráče.. Jsou to duševně méně smělí lidé a nemá cenu je šetřit. Duševně méně smělí jedinci Kuroneco-cze Zabijak-Kuba sheWolf Kingage-cze Duševně méně smělé guildy - Another World - Old School Anarchy - Eyes of Rain - Za´Kuzka Great Wins / Velká Vítězství Velké vítězství proti silnému soupeři jsme zvládli na jedničku s malými ztrátami :) ---- Links / Odkazy Dofus Main Page on wikia Vytvoření vlastního avatara -> http://dofustools.everhate.com/index.php?page=avatar Payment / Placení Dofusu Pro více méně ztracené jedince jsem zde vytvořil návod na placení Dofusu kreditní kartou. Snad pomůže lidem, kteří se totálně ztratili, najít cestu tímto jednoduchým postupem.